A Very Kanako's Valentine
by WillieG.R
Summary: My first M fic. Valentine's Day is rapidly approaching, and Kanako must ready her chocolaty present for Suwako; but first she should work on fixing her own attitude for her Kero-chan. (Contains cast pairings with canon characters and OCs).


It is a nice and cool end-of-winter noon at the Moriya Shrine, where the drunk and sexy and air-headed goddess of wind, Kanako Yasaka, lounges on the veranda at the shrine's living quarters.

She is a goddess; though looks like a motherly woman with poofy, intense-blue hair, dark red eyes, has a mirror resting on her ample chest, a shimenawa rope circle hanging around her back, and on her left hand she holds a red plate with sake in it.

There has obviously been to some sort of event at the lake, as she is wearing a thin white towel over her shoulders and a simple red bikini over her more womanly parts.

The lovely swim cloths do so very little to cover those parts; and even molds to them, making it look as though she's almost naked; and yet she remains with her legs spread wide open while she lazily rests her head on her right hand.

Sanae Kochiya, wind priestess of the shrine (a.k.a. shrine maiden of Moriya) looks at the silhouette of Kanako's knee through the sliding door from inside the building, sighs with annoyance, and says "Lady Yasaka, please show some modesty! You are a lady; please act like one."

You will be disappointed to know she's **not** in her bikini (or whatever swimsuit she may have worn). Instead, she's wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and a pair of short-short jeans.

Her wavy green hair is completely lose; probably to help it dry faster; and her green eyes are showing mostly annoyance thanks to her goddess.

She usually wears a white and blue shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves, and a frog clip and a snake coil that hold her hair on the right side; but she's off-duty at the moment.

The sexy and indecent goddess scratches her nethers, yawns out loud, then lazily says "mind your own business Sanae. This is my house and I do whatever the hell I want in it. 'Sides, there aren't any worshipers today."

There is a sudden pressure on the curvaceous beauty's hips, and when she looks toward the source of her discomfort she is met with a pair of cute, scowling grey eyes surrounded by even cuter blonde hair with two sides tied with red strings, and adorning that head is a straw hat with another pair of eyes.

Suwako Moriya wears a simple, yet elegant purple swimsuit with a small sarong that covers her backside, and although she lacks chest, she still possesses a divine body (however in heavens that's possible).

She is making sure to rub that sacred spot between her legs on the gorgeous woman's hips as she gets closer to that face, and threateningly hisses "remember that this was **_my_** home first, Yasaka; so I would appreciate it if you'd show more decency, please!"

The disgusted shrine maiden expresses her discomfort from inside before saying "Lady Moriya, don't speak about decency when you're the one acting even _more_ indecent!"

The blonde goddess is almost panting; her flushed face is unable to maintain a straight look for long as she rubs herself against her _special _woman, but then stops to chuckle and say "heheh, whoops. She got me there."

Kanako and Suwako smile at each other, then suddenly share a passionate kiss that makes Sanae gag and storm back to her room.

After the kiss is done, the playful blonde forces the blue haired woman to lie face-up after body-slamming her, and when their bodies and faces are pressed together, the gray-eyed cutie asks "so, you didn't forget, right; about my chocolates for this year's Valentine's?"

The voluptuous goddess sobers up; her face becomes paler than Remilia's skin, and all the lust she was feeling simply washes off quicker than it had come.

The air-head had totally forgotten about Valentine's Day being only four days away, and that she had promised to make Suwako some chocolate figures special for her.

The blue haired goddess manages to fake a natural smile, kisses her cute blonde on the nose, and says "of course I haven't forgotten. J-just you wait. You'll love them!"

The blonde smiles cutely and giggles as she rides her hand on Kanako's skin until she's holding on to the left breast, and with the meaty prize secure she sweetly says "alright~! I'll be waiting for them, but if you're lying to me..."

She squeezes that breast just enough to make its owner wince, then sinisterly hisses "... if I find out you're lying to me, you'll be _begging_ for the leather whip long before I'm done with you."

The wind goddess' face flushes while she's wincing. She manages to nod, even though her head is swimming in pain and pleasure, then the pain is all gone, her face flushes when the squeeze becomes a nice rub, and after a sudden soft moan she says "you'll love them! Mmm; just you wait and see."

Suwako gets her face closer to Kanako's for another kiss; which happens to end quicker than the first; and after a mandatory drool line snaps when the two separate, the seemingly smaller goddess places her partner's hand on her own chest while smiling and saying "I love my Kana-Kana."

Kanako enjoys the _small_ treat on her hand to the bitter eventual end, then whispers "I love my little-breasted froggy."

The cute goddess' face becomes even cuter when she looks annoyed after the lovely insult, but she knows she loves the teasing, and so, with a pulsating vain on her forehead, she stands up and says "you're lucky you're mine, or I would have pulverized you right there."

"WAIT!" calls Kanako before the blonde leaves. Suwako sighs and looks gloomily toward the living room, and sadly mutters "I know. 'This moment never happened.' I got it."

The air-head stammers before she finally manages to speak up. "No. Err, I mean, yes! But that's not what I wanted to say! I wanted to ask; do you have any requests for your chocolates? Maybe a chocolate froggy. Or a replica of that ice fairy and her friends, so you can chomp their heads off."

Suwako's face hides under the shade formed by the brim of her hat when she turns half of her face to her partner, yet her tears of pain are plainly seen by the wind goddess as the blonde whispers "surprise me."

After the blonde is gone, the frustrated Kanako sits upright (mandatory breast jiggle follows), raises a knee so she can use it as a support for her hand; which she uses to hold her head as she spreads her legs wide open once more so that the whole world sees her godly treasure between her legs, then sighs sadly and says to herself "tch, me and appearances. I made her cry now."

She takes a swig from her sake plate only to discover it is empty, tosses it away, looks away from the house and says "I'll make it up to her. I'll make her the best damned chocolates she's ever tasted."

She sees a flash going off from the thick bushes at the distance, and then a sacred log flies straight to that spot and crushes a girl, whose familiar voice echoes as she groans "ayayaoww-."

* * *

**T-MINUS 72 HOURS**

Kanako, who usually wakes up late, finds herself at the Human Village's market place in the early hours of the morning wearing her usual long-sleeved red shirt, dark red skirt, and her wooden sandals.

"Let's see, where was that shop?" she mutters to herself as she walks over the road surrounded by shops and kiosks.

She smiles when she looks to her left and says "there it is," then speeds up her pace as her face brightens up.

She enters a rather unique shop that is lined with shelves and shelves of sweets from the outside world, and attending this shop is a very cute young girl with lavender hair she ties into long twintails, who has blue eyes, and wears a pink t-shirt and red skirt under a long white apron.

The shop owner bows and happily chirps "welcome to Mami's Sweets! I am Mamiko Funai, your gracious host! How may I help you today Lady Yasaka?"

The goddess can only hold her forehead and mutter "so damned bubbly," after listening to that girl talk, then sighs and says "Good morning Mamiko. I'm just here for some chocolates for my friend's Valentine."

The perky, bubbly girl perks up even more and points her finger to the ceiling while happily saying "you are in luck! Yukari just brought me a nice large shipment for just such occasion."

"How convenient," observes the goddess. She walks up to the girl and says "alright, give me five pounds of the stu-oof!"

She's knocked away by something small with leathery wings, wavy light blue hair, red eyes, that's holding an annoyingly pink parasol, and is wearing a pink dress and mop hat.

Remilia Scarlet looks desperate as she grabs hold of the human girl and exclaims "quick, give me all your chocolate! Sakuya wants something for Valentine, or else I won't get any more beddy-humps from her!"

The perky girl covers her mouth as she gasps, then says "oh my, that would be terrible indeed; buuuuut I'm only selling up to four pounds of chocolate per-costumer, so if you want more, you'll have to come back in two days; after Yukari delivers more, of course."

Both goddess and vampire raise their fists as fire bursts from their mouths, and while breathing fire, the airhead exclaims "just give us the stuff, or suffer our wrath!"

She immediately punches Remilia on the head and adds "and that's for pushing me aside, you little bitch! You should learn some manners!"

The vampire spears her hand in Kanako's stomach; making a mess of blood on the floor and on her own dress; then icily says "don't test me mountainous boobs! I am not in the mood!"

The lavender haired girl places a finger on her bottom lip while observing the quarreling girls go at it, then casually says "you know, you two should be more grateful. If it weren't for Lucia convincing Yukari to help me, you wouldn't even have such easy access to chocolate in the first place."

The quarreling girls hold each other in fear as they look around with fright, then Kanako asks "th-th-that girl isn't here, right?"

"Sakuyaaaa, she's touching me there again!" cries out Remilia while closing her eyes and covering her crotch with her hands.

Mamiko giggles, then casually continues "oh, she's not here today, sillies. She's being punished along with Miss Minako, for fighting to the death over Miss Akyuu again."

Both god and vampire share a look of disbelief while staring at the happy shopkeeper, and then each raises a hand and say "**just give us the chocolate.**"

The happy store clerk hands over the desired merchandise with a smile, then says "that'll be seven-hundred ****, please."

Kanako rummages around her breasts while Remilia takes an elegant purse from her pocket.

The girls reluctantly hand over the money the shopkeeper almost drools over for, then each runs away from the store as fast as they can for fear of this 'Lucia' girl.

"Come again~! And bring more of your money~" sings Mamiko as her costumers leave, then goes over to the store's counter, rubs the money against her cheek, punches the register open and places he money within.

Hours later, at the Moriya Shrine's kitchen, Kanako cries "I forgot to buy the cookbook," while looking pathetically sadly at her burnt pot of chocolate.

* * *

**T-MINUS 48 HOURS**

"Mrh! I shouldn't have gone to sleep after that," grumbles Kanako as she speed-walks her way back to Mami's Sweets.

"KYAAAHHH!"

"WHOAAA!"

She is suddenly trapped in a tiny twister along a girl with short, but thick purple hair she adorns with a black headband, matching purple eyes, and who wears a light-blue, long sleeved shirt, a pink skirt, has a red eye floating in front of her chest, and is currently wearing cute pink panties (visible thanks to the gust of winds).

Satori Komeiji clings on to the mountain goddess' mountainous breasts for dear life, and cries "Aya-chan, stop iiiiiit! I'm going to get sick!"

The twister stops, and the youkai and goddess fall separately, and land spread-eagle on the hard ground. What a messy sight they both are; their hairs looking all unkempt and riddled with dirt; as do their clothes.

Another girl; this one with short black hair she adorns with a red tokin, red eyes, and who wears a white button shirt, an indecently short black skirt, a pair of red shoes with tall platforms, AND black flower-print panties; flies down near the satori youkai, and quickly picks her up.

Aya Shameimaru squeezes the purple haired girl against herself with a hug and makes certain their foreheads are touching to say "waffu-waffu with me, and I'll stop!"

Satori moans as she recovers from her daze, flushes when the tengu's words reach her conscious mind, then nods and silently says "okay..."

The goddess rubs her head as she sits up, scowls at the tengu, then asks "what the hell just happened? And what does 'waffu-waffu' even mean?"

The black haired girl smiles widely, then casually says "sex," and flies away with her prize safely on hands, still being squeezed against her heated body.

Kanako groans as she gets back on her feet, and then coldly says "that tengu is _lucky_ she's so damned sexy; otherwise, she would have been chicken pot roast since a long time ago!"

Moments later, she enters the now-familiar sweets store and calls "Mamiko~, do you sell books on cooking chocolate? I burned half the st-HUG!"

The usually sweet girl is wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, a cute indigo mini skirt, a black apron, dark red panties, and has an evil look on her face.

"Either buy something, or don't even **bother** walking through that door," darkly threatens the human girl, giving the divine woman an actual cold chill.

Kanako gulps, braves the dreaded doorway, gets a very dark and dangerous glare from the human, then nervously says "I-I-I-I'm looking for a chocolate c-c-cook book. D-do you have any?"

An evil aura surrounds the lavender haired girl as she somehow glides her way to her customer. Kanako swears she thinks seeing a forked tongue coming from within the girl's mouth too, but stands her ground and refuses to budge.

Mamiko circles the woman twice before saying "does this look like a fucking book shop to you? NO, IT DOES NOT! If you want books, you go to that crazy bitch at Suzunaan. Now, buy something, and leave! Or you could give me money, then leave anyway!"

The frightened goddess points at a slice of cheesecake with a strawberry on top and says "I'll take that."

The storeowner's face brightens up and her hisses become a little more friendly, and after picking the sweet for the goddess and handing it over, she says "that'll be 298; and don't you dare try to swindle me, lady!"

The shaking goddess rummages around her breasts and hands over the money without even looking at what she's doing, and tries to rush out the door, but; "HOLD IT!"

That frightening hissed screech penetrates her ears and immobilizes her as though she's under some sort of spell, but she is a goddess, and refuses to show fear towards a human, and so she turns around with an obviously faked smile. "Yes, is something wrong?"

The girl holds the money the same way Kanako gave it to her and says "you gave me 100 too many. Here's the change!"

She hands over the paper money, the blue haired woman gracefully accepts it with a quick "thanks," and then she's rushing out of the store faster than Momiji's run from a tick dip.

* * *

Kanako sniffles as she takes the last bite out of her cheesecake, then cries "this was good." She sniffles again and says "right, shake the fear off. Time to find that book!"

She manages to shake the rest of the fear induced by the evil Mamiko, then straightens up and walks toward a nearby building.

She enters the bookshop called "Suzunaan", and looks around curiously while muttering "I don't see any cookbooks here."

"Good morning! Welcome to Suzunaan! How may I help you today?"

The happy-looking youth at the center desk is Kosuzu Motoori, who has orange hair she makes into twintails adorned with bells, red eyes, and wears a red and pink checkered kimono under a yellow apron. Said apron has her name written on it.

She takes a better look at the goddess after taking off her glasses, gasps with surprise, then exclaims "my goodness, it's goddess Yasaka! And more importantly, I can see her! Welcome to our humble book renter! ...What brings you here?"

"Huh, Sanae's spreading faith too well," mutters the woman under her breath, then she smiles and gives a polite bow of the head and says "I am looking for cookbooks; specifically one that has chocolate recipes."

The girl in the desk brightens up, stands up, and then happily chirps "oh, you're in luck!"

She walks to the left of the shop, beckons Kanako to follow, and while looking through the stacked books she says "it just so happens this particular book came in just last night!"

The goddess places her hand on her chest while looking surprised and content, and says "well, I've been having nothing but luck these days; um, n-not counting the burnt chocolate."

"What was that?" happily asks Kosuzu. Kanako merely chuckles nervously before replying "oh, it's nothing."

The young human hands over a white book with a picture of a clump of chocolate on the cover, with white letters above said picture that makes the title "Chocolaty Goodness."

The blue haired woman smiles at the sight of the book, presses it against her chest, closes her eyes as she thinks of a chocolate-covered Suwako she licks endlessly, then sighs and says "thank you so much, young lady."

Kosuzu raises her hand as flat as she can in front of herself, and says "that will be 180 ****. Oh, and a fair warning..." Her entire being becomes shrouded in a dark aura as she darkly says "treat the book well, or suffer the consequences."

Kanako gulps out loud, narrows her left eye, then says "you would give a certain librarian a run for her money in book care awareness."

Somewhere at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the naked Patchouli sneezes on top of Koakuma's bare boobs.

The little devil grimaces, but concernedly asks "are you catching a cold?"

The purple bean sprout sniffle, grabs hold of the redhead's right breast, then asks "did I tell you you could stop?"

Later that night, at the Moriya Shrine's kitchen, Kanako closes the rented book, smiles confidently as she taps its twice on the cover, then a tear rolls down her left cheek as she says "I need Sanae's advice."

* * *

**T-MINUS 17 HOURS**

"Thank you all so much! Jeez, I never thought cooking with chocolate was this tough."

Kanako holds on to a little girl with long, brown bat wings, long teal hair she adorns with a black and white ribbon, purple eyes without pupils, and who wears a brown dress; as she addresses to Sanae and Anilan, the maiden's boyfriend.

Budou giggles as the shrine maiden unpacks four more pounds of freshly-bought chocolate, and says "gramma Kana is just being silly today."

The green haired human goddess sighs and says "I'm afraid it's not just today, Budou-chan," then teasingly adds, "Isn't that right, Ail-kun?"

The boy; who has unkempt brown hair, golden eyes, and wears a dark blue shirt and long black pants; blushes after the teasing from his girl, then nervously looks away while muttering an unintelligible answer.

The goddess with the fruit bat walks into the kitchen to observe, and notices there is one pot on top of a bigger pot. Curious about it, she asks "so what's with this? Is there a reason you are using two pots like this?"

Sanae-sensei appears in the corner, wearing a tight and sexy suit and a sexy pair of glasses as Ail-slave holds a blackboard on the background. On the board is a perfect drawing of two pots; one with boiling water, the other with chocolate.

She whips the blackboard; making Anilan gasp and blush; and says "because, Lady Yasaka, while one of the pots boils the water, the one on top melts the chocolate without risking it burning up; thus making cooking with chocolate a little easier, smarter, and avoids having to mix it with butter or any other kind of ingredients to keep it from sticking to the pot."

She smacks the board again, this time making a random, naked chibi-Suwako gasp and moan with pleasure, then adds "once the chocolate is properly melted, you can then proceed to put it in a mold of your choosing."

Kanako's face turns red as she thinks of coating Suwako herself with the chocolate, then eating it by starting at the more intimate parts of the little blonde's body; specifically, between the legs.

Budou smacks the back of the goddess' head to snap her out of her perverted thoughts and casually walks away, then Sanae pats the girl on the head, hands her a bowl of grapes, then continues.

"Now, Lady Yasaka, what mold would you like to use? Oh, and don't pick something too big, or it won't stand for long."

The goddess quickly produces a mold that looks somewhat like Cirno and another that has the shape of her and Suwako holding hands.

She looks at the three present, glares menacingly, then darkly says "remember, this is just a project to attract more worshippers; nothing else!"

Both Ail and Sanae smile sadly, then the boy gently shoves the little bat outside while saying "come on Budou, let's go walk around the lake."

The little girl knows what that means, so she complies and goes outside with him.

Shortly after they are gone, Sanae approaches Kanako, looks at her in the eyes, and says "don't you think it's about time you stopped worrying about _your_ appearance, and just come out clean about Suwako-sama and you?"

The goddess becomes firm and resolute, looks down at the shrine maiden with a slight scowl, and says "mind your own business young lady. A god's appearance is vital for their faith. Suwako knows and understands this well, so try not to pry on our matters."

"But-"

"No buts!" shouts the goddess, cutting Sanae's argument short. "What would our worshippers think if they saw a goddess of my stature with someone like Suwako? They would probably call me a sick depraved lolicon, and _then_ what, huh!?"

The shrine maiden waves her arms and shakes her head while mouthing words for Kanako to quiet down, but the goddess continues with her lecture.

"And furthermore, what if the other gods find out I'm with one who should be an enemy; someone I should have killed? We'd be the laughingstock of-"

She turns around to get the chocolate and comes across Suwako, only she's as tall as the blue haired woman herself, her hair has become longer, her body has matured divinely, and even her aura expels mature elegance.

She still wears her usual purple shirt with attached, long white sleeves and purple skirt; which fail to cover much of her divinely mature body nor her almost transparent panties; and her straw hat with eyes that makes her look cutely silly.

The blue haired woman is overwhelmed by what she sees, however, this view is immediately ruined by the hurt look on the teary grey eyes and the wrinkles forming on the corners of the frowning lips of the blonde.

Kanako knows what she's done, and it is far too late for her to take back her horrible words, so instead she tries to comfort her girl with a soft voice to make her words. "Suwako, I-"

She gets a palm to the face so intense, she can feel the heat of the strike reach her neck, and the headache that follows quickly after is a good indication that punishing magic was used.

Suwako sobs once, grits her teeth at her partner as said woman rubs her cheek, and then takes off before her tears start to flow.

Ail and Budou watch sadly as the blonde flies away, then are joined by Sanae, who silently gestures them to head to the back of the shrine.

Kanako suddenly calls "Suwako, wait! Suwako let us talk-," and takes off after her goddess partner, but as soon as her feet leave the ground, she is struck by a powerful magical bomb that pushes her back inside the building after disintegrating her clothes.

The blue haired woman inspects her body for damages. Other than a broken arm, she feels fine; or as fine as her aching heart is allowing her to be.

She manages to look through the open doors of the living room up to the sky, where she sees the adult-bodied Suwako glaring hatefully back at her while burning tears roll down her cheek.

Not caring for her exposed body, Kanako curls herself up in a self-hug, then sadly says to herself "oh Suwako, what have I done?"

* * *

**T-MINUS 10 HOURS**

"Suwakoooo! ...**SuwaKOOOOOOO~!** Where could she be?"

Kanako flies over the skies of Gensokyo as she desperately searches for her blonde girl.

She's wearing a mere white t-shirt that has her underwear-less breasts almost on full display, and a pair of thigh-long jeans that fit her tightly, imprinting everything nicely. Although appearances for her are overly important, her despair has completely shifted her priorities, so she doesn't even care who sees her like that.

"Suwakoooo, come on out, please!" She calls and calls but gets no response, and slowly but surely, her despair is turning into frustration.

She clenches a fist and is preparing a charged magical blast to vent her current frustration, but then something distracts her.

"My lady, please! I didn't mean that!"

Kanako looks below herself and stops when she sees a human maid with silver hair dressed in a blue maid's dress chasing after Remilia.

The vampire is merely walking away with her parasol held tight, and keeps throwing her face away from the human, who insists on chasing after her.

"Mistress, please forgive me." Sakuya sniffles. "I was just overjoyed. I didn't mean any disrespect!"

The vampire turns her head the other way again and angrily replies "I don't care for your excuses! Sakuya, I was making that for you, and you just LAUGH at my face. I won't forgive you! Now stop following me and go back to your duties! It's all you care about anyway!"

Sakuya stops, places her hands on her chest, whimpers once and sniffles again, and then lifts her neck, pouts sadly as tears roll down her face, then whimpers "My Lady."

Kanako feels some sort of relief after seeing that and says to herself "it is somehow comforting to see I'm not the only one having troubles."

She shakes her head, resumes her flight, and thinks "_no time to lose! I have to find her and sort this out!_"

* * *

**T-MINUS 7 HOURS**

Kanako keeps flying circles around the Youkai Mountain after having combed the Youkai Forest and Bamboo Forest in her search for Suwako.

She may not show it, but she's getting tired and is losing hope, so she thinks it's a good time to take a five minute break; but that's when she notices trouble at the Tengu Village, and so decides to investigate.

At the east central corner of said village, Aya has Satori behind her back while looking fiercely toward a couple of wolf, crow, and daitengu that appear to want trouble.

Knowing of Aya's past, the goddess thinks it's a matter of utmost importance to intervene, and so she lands between the reporter and the would-be attackers/victims.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem here?" asks Kanako with authority, frightening the group enough to keep them from doing any rash moves; and to keep them from noticing her attire and bouncing breasts after landing.

The long haired while wolf that seems to be the leader of this particular group is still quick to respond. She points at Satori and says "she brought that hated thing into our village and we don't want her kind in here!"

"She has to leave," demands the male crow. "I'll gladly throw her back underground myself!" exclaims one of the two female daitengu present, to which the others in the group cheer for.

Kanako raises an eyebrow, looks back at the frightened satori at the verge of tears behind the pissed off karasu tengu, then turns her attention back to the group.

"The only thing I see here is a pack of bullies picking on a defenseless guest! Didn't Tenma authorize her stay already? Furthermore, she, to my knowledge, has done nothing wrong, so unless you have proof of any wrongdoings, I suggest you leave her alone."

Aya loses her temper and quickly shouts "no, they **don't** have any proof of anything. They're just scared because she can read their **_filthy_** minds! I already told them she can't control it!"

Satori whimpers behind her friend, and then sniffles before saying "I don't want any trouble! Just get me back home, please!"

The black hair girl turns around and grabs her friend by the shoulders to show support and says "no! I promised you could stay here today, so we won't let a couple of frightened hatchlings and pups ruin our plans!"

Her words seem to ignite the fires of conflict, so Kanako decides to act quickly before the growling group attacks.

She summons a gust of wind that blows the group to the air, and then forcefully slams them all hard against the ground. Be it known the girls have their skirts flipped and torn, and the boys have their shirts ripped off.

With the groaning tengu grounded, the goddess looks to her left at the large masked tengu she recognizes as Tenma, nods once, and then says "I will make this clear to all of you. Satori Komeiji of Chireiden is a welcomed guest to my mountain, and to _your_ village, and she will be treated with kindness!"

She looks back to the purple haired girl being comforted by her tengu friend and says "she hasn't done anything to you, yet you upset her by throwing false accusations at her and her partner. This makes you unwanted pests in this mountain, and I will not stand for such vile things."

Kanako walks over to the troubled girls, bends her knees to be at the same face level as them, places a hand on the crying mind reader, and says "come on, that's enough of that. They won't bother you anymore."

"Th-thank you," manages to stammer Satori before choking back her tears.

Aya notices the goddess' look and says "she's alright; she's just emotional like this. She can't even read minds properly when she's this upset! Heh heh, doesn't that make her even cuter?"

A sob escapes the mind reader before she pouts and says "s-stop making fun of me!" She sniffles. "I'm serious! Stop it, or I'm going home!"

Shameimaru chuckles and gives her girl a hug and a kiss on the forehead. All the attention goes back to the group of semi-naked, protesting tengu when the second female white wolf angrily says "what if that little bitch tells that freak about OUR secrets? How can we defend ourselves against _that?_"

Kanako stands, turns around, walks over to the skirt-less, challenging wolf, but it's Tenma who says "then you will all have to learn how to live cleaner lives, so that you may all have a cleaner conscience and can permit others to live in peace."

The goddess turns a smiling face to the tengu lord and bows her head, then said leader bows back and says "please leave the rest up to me. Thank you very much for your hard work, Lady Yasaka."

Urgency returns to Kanako's eyes as she smiles and nods, and then quickly takes off to the sky while Tenma says "may your blessings be bountiful."

The air-headed goddess ignores the praise. Her mind returns to being too wrapped up with finding Suwako, and so she takes off without even giving a second glance.

The tengu leader stares toward the goddess' trajectory and wonders about that rather simple and revealing getup the woman has on.

Suddenly, moans and giggles invade the immediate area, so Tenma swiftly throws a gust of wind at Aya and Satori; whom are kissing and groping each other in public; then agitatedly says "go indoors before I put your sexy asses in the **slammer** for indecent exposure!"

The girls yelp as the wind blows them away, and then scramble on to their feet while saying "yes Lord Tenma, ma'am, sir!" "I'm sorry Lord Tenma! I'm not like this! It's Aya's influence!"

* * *

**T-MINUS 5 HOURS**

Kanako keeps flying just over the trees at the Forest of Magic as she continues her search. Unlike the other places, she can feel Suwako's presence, although it's just barely there.

"_She's just hiding from me,_" thinks the well endowed goddess as she makes her way further south; ignoring that her busty womanhood is stretching the shirt to its limits and revealing her meaty eyes.

She finds a small clearing barely visible though the many branches; but covered or not, she can see many frogs hopping toward the center of said clearing, as though being summoned there.

She breaks her way through the hard branches, lands a few feet away from the center of the clearing, and she stares.

She is trying to focus her divine powers, but there is a very cold and heavy feeling in her chest that prevents her from concentrating.

"_A god's death._" These words keep repeating themselves in her mind, making it twice as hard for her to concentrate, and yet she continues to struggle with herself, until finally, her eyes begin to glow.

To her, the world looks like a giant ball of light with many different shapes, where other tiny lights of different colors reside.

She looks to the center of the gathering, where the little orange lights that are the frogs keep going to, and there she sees it; a small light blue pillar of light shooting itself towards heaven, and inside that pillar is Suwako's hat, Pyonta, sleeping soundly regardless of the noisy frogs all around it.

"No," whispers Kanako as the world becomes darkened in the night once again.

"No," she repeats as she falls on her hands and knees and sobs aloud.

She begins to crawl toward the hidden hat as the frogs quiet down and move aside to allow her to get close without getting squashed.

Kanako reaches for nothingness and pulls her hand back with Suwako's hat clasped tightly, then holds it tight against her chest while crying inconsolably.

As she cries, her outfit starts to eat itself away, leaving her bare skinned in the middle of the clearing while her common outfit constructs itself on her.

She was well aware of what she was wearing. She merely wanted to show Suwako she could be humble, and try to get her back; but that plan is now dead.

She manages to calm herself down after a few minutes, though the tears of pain she never thought she would shed again don't stop.

She smiles as she looks up to the sky while still holding on to the hat, and with her cracking voice she manages to say "you little idiot. What have you done? We could have talked, you know. We could have... you know, worked something out."

The goddess remains as she is, and watches in secret as Sanae flies by; and the girl's looking very upset.

"Sanae, wait, please!" Ail follows soon after, calling for her desperately, and both stop right where Kanako can see them.

The young girl crosses her arms in front of her chest and angrily says "I am not doing that with a wooden horse Ail, so just forget it!"

The boy waves his hands in the air as he desperately says "darn it Sanae, you know how mother is! She's only speaking for herself! Besides, the wooden horse with the chains combo was something you liked last time!"

The girl gasps and shouts "AAAAHHHHH! You swore you'd never speak about that again!"

The stupid boy facepalms hard, then all of a sudden, Budou asks "mama, papa, what are you talking about? Please don't fight anymore. I-I'll break the horse for you if you want!"

The young couple gasps at the same time when they realize their conversation was heard by the adorable bat youkai, and now both are stammering like idiots.

Kanako chuckles softly, sniffles as a tear rolls down her cheek, and then says "look at that Suwako-chan. They're fighting too; just like the vampire and her maid. Heh heh, it seems love is just meant to hurt us, isn't it."

"You IDIOT," shouts Sanae. She takes off on her own while shouting "stupid, stupid Ail! I thought you said she was asleep! ARGH! And we said all of that!"

The brown haired boy chases after the girl while calling "wait, Sanae, this is all mom's fault! She was supposed to take Budou today!"

The little bat youkai remains flapping her wings in mid air and stares as the two quarrelers leave, then suddenly bawls with such force the entire forest trembles and the trees wave as though a mighty storm was trying to blow them away. "**WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** I made mama Sanny and papa Ail fiiiiiight!"

Kanako smiles as she prepares herself to go and take care of the little one, but she stops when Ail and Sanae suddenly rush back to the girl and try to calm her.

"No, no Budou, calm down! Calm down sweetie, we're not fighting, see?"

"It's alright; it's okay! I'm not mad anymore, so no more crying!"

The goddess watches as the couple calm the little youkai down, then sighs with longing when she watches them hold hands with each other and the little one in a semi circle.

She sheds another tear when she hears the green haired girl softly saying "come on, let's go home and talk about this," and then watches as the little family leaves.

Once more, Kanako finds herself alone in the darkness of night, and before she realizes it, she's squeezing that hat against her chest and sobbing out loud.

* * *

**VALENTINE'S DAY**

Light is just starting to peek its lining over the mountains by the time Kanako decides to fly back to her shrine with the sleeping Pyonta squeezed safely against her chest.

She has calmed down, but she feels heavy with guilt and sorrow, and makes a mental note to not stop for anything on her way home, head to bed, and sleep for a couple of hundred years or so.

Easier said than done.

She's not even halfway through the forest when she hears some moans coming from underneath the three branches, and stops, wondering what she's hearing.

A sudden and loud gasp sets her alert off, but then she hears a passionate "MY LADY!" and lowers her head while blushing like some embarrassed school girl.

On a comfortable-looking spot under one of the many trees of the Forest of Magic are Remilia and Sakuya, "eating" each other away.

The vampire is currently lying on top of her maid and is pushing herself away from the woman's neck, slurping some blood that drips on her human's perfect, exposed body. "Don't act like that hurt, Sakuya. That was only a prick. Now, open wide and say "aahn~!"

The blue-eyed maid whimpers while her mistress' hand slides up her thighs and reaches her sweet spots, and trembling as she is, Sakuya manages to say "m-my apologies... mnh, my lad-HANH!"

Remilia's toothy grin widens fast after witnessing the human's passionate convulsions and hearing her cute voce, and with a lewd, excited and expectant look on her face, she says "not exactly what I wanted to hear, but I liked it. More Sakuya; let me hear that voice of yours! Maybe after I'm satisfied I'll forgive you. Ufufufu~"

Sakuya screams out loud with pleasure while her mistress works her mouth on her servant's sensitive body; particularly on her chest.

Kanako has seen enough, and with a grimace cursing her face she decides to move on while thinking "_pheh! How indecent! To be doing such things out in the open like that! Grrr! They're just trying to piss me off, but they won't; I won't let them!_"

A blonde youkai with green eyes and a toothy and mischievous grin peeks her head from one of the many trees and chuckles, then sinks her head back under the leaves and follows after the jealous goddess.

Just a few minutes later, she's at the Youkai Forest; much closer to home now; when she stops after she sees an odd shadow coming from a rock sitting just over the river bank.

The odd shadow is no less than Aya and Satori sitting by each other's side on a rock above the river while resting their heads on each other and their legs hanging near the water.

The mind reader sighs and says "you were right, Aya-chan. This is a most beautiful place. And to think I almost missed it."

The purple haired girl starts to shiver from the cold, so the tengu girl reveals and spreads her wings, covers her mate, and sweetly says "we've got Goddess Yasaka and Lord Tenma to thank for that."

Before the mind reader notices it, the skilled reporter has already stripped her down to her pink undergarments, which happen to be a bikini specially picked by Aya herself.

Satori yelps and holds on tighter to her girl, then says "you cheater! You blocked your thoughts again! Take this!"

Aya chuckles and wraps her wing tighter around Satori, but just as she's about to speak, she finds herself stripped down to her own black bikini, and shortly after discovers her top is now in the hands of a playful satori youkai that's aiming her thong right at her face.

The purple haired girl winks, giggles, blows a kiss, and then jumps into the water. The tengu girl giggles, runs after her girl; ignoring her ample woman-ness is completely free to do as it pleases (bouncing around everywhere as she moves), then jumps after her mind reader.

It takes exactly five seconds for both swimsuit sets to emerge from the water and drift to the shores, while their owners express their love in the most intimate way under the crystalline waters.

Tears roll down Kanako's face as sorrow, anger, and envy for those lucky girls surges inside of her. It gets worst when she sees the curse goddess and the shy kappa engineer dancing and laughing under the waterfall in nothing but their bloomers.

In her anger, she sheds more tears and rushes straight home, as fast as she can, muttering under her breath "Suwako, you **stupid **bitch; why did you do it!? Why did you leave me?"

The blonde jealously youkai peeks her head from behind a dark cloud, stares at the goddess for a moment, then sniffles and says "so jealous of her love."

The blue haired goddess arrives to the living quarters just as the sun peeks a bit more of its light over the horizon, rushes straight to her room, then drops the sleeping hat next to her futon.

She lets herself fall on the thin cushion on her sides and stares at the hat. Slowly her tears well up; she clenches her eyes and struggles with herself to prevent sobs from escaping her, but the more she tries, the hotter her tears get, and the harder it becomes for her to stop, until she hears them.

Moans and rhythmic sounds travel as muffled noises to the goddess' room, then she can hear Sanae moaning softly while Ail chuckles; and then it all stops.

"Ail-kun, what's the matter?" asks the concerned shrine maiden.

Something shifts in the room, then the boy nervously whispers "S-Sanae, Kanako's here."

They think she can't hear them whispering, but she knows Ail will notice her energy soon, and learn of his futile attempts at secrecy.

Kanako takes the hat, stands up, walks to her door, and then says "don't mind me, kids. I was just... picking something up. I'll be leaving now."

Sudden surprised whispers muffle their way into the room, and now Kanako realizes her voice was cracking badly when she spoke. She thinks of trying to fix her mistake, but feels she'll be unable to cover for herself.

"Lady Yasaka?" asks the concerned girl. "Are you alright?"

The well endowed goddess grips her own throat and manages to relax those inner voice muscles while she tightens the outer ones, and sounding more like herself she manages to say "yes, I'm fine. Go ahead and enjoy your Valentine's Day."

She slides her door open, walks until she's under the doorway, stops, and then a dark and ominous aura envelops her like fire.

She turns her head toward the wall where the sounds and voices are coming from; her eyes are glowing bright red and it appears as if her mouth isn't even there; and says "and Anilan, if anything happens, you better take responsibility, or you will face a fate worse than death or unbirth."

She can hear a very satisfying whimper from the boy and smiles, then walks out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

After a few seconds pass, Sanae concernedly asks "now what's wrong, Ail-kun? What are you looking at? It's like you are seeing a ghost or something."

The dense one gulps, and then says "i-it was nothing Sanae-chan. Ahem, so are your shoulders still hurting?"

Something shifts in the other room as she sighs contently, and then says "yes they are. Please continue. And don't be afraid of rubbing the front, sweetie."

* * *

At the lake behind the shrine, Kanako sits on top of one of the many sacred logs stuck in the water looking seemingly serenely towards the rising sun at first glance, however, upon a closer look, her gaze is actually sad and distant.

She thinks back to the human maid and the vampire mistress and says "they were fighting too, and it even seemed they wouldn't be together again; and yet they settled their problems and were back together by night..."

She thinks back to Satori and Aya and continues "the mind reader and that tengu; they went through tough waters just now, and yet they never left each other. They stuck together and reaped the rewards..."

She then thinks back on Ail and Sanae and continues "...and then there's those two. They fight, and then make up just as quickly. Heh heh; and then they get down to business."

The goddess lifts the sleeping hat on her hand so that it's facing her, then starts to cry while saying "and you and me? We fought a lot too; we made up, had another fight for fun; we had a bath, talked and talked and... had some fun..."

Kanako suddenly sobs and drops the hat on her knees. She now holds her face in a desperate attempt to hide her weakened state while crying "but I ruined it! I ruined all of that because of pride! I'm a god; I am supposed to be above all that!"

She chokes, she sobs, she cries until the sunlight is directly upon her, then she cries out loud "Suwako I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please come back! Please come back and scold me; call me a hag! ANYTHING! Just come back! I promise! I promise I won't force us to hide our feelings agian!"

Everything becomes quiet for a whole minute, then Kanako sobs loudly, coughs to stop herself from crying more, then sighs and looks up to the sky. She sniffles and immediately raises an eyebrow at what she sees up there.

Momiji Inubashiri, a white wolf tengu wearing a white shirt and a black skirt (plus having an impressive hot body), is flying as though the Yama herself was after her while she screams "NO MEANS NO! **_NO MEANS NO_**!"

Only a few seconds behind her are Hina, Nitori and Hatate, and each holds a very lewd swimsuit that are obviously destined for the distressed, and admittedly attractive white wolf.

"I promise I'll treat you to anything you want to eat, just wear this one for me!" shouts Hatate.

"Don't listen to her," begins the drooling kappa. "Wear mine and I PROMISE you'll know a new level of _wonderful_ pleasure."

"NOOOOO! Somebody help meeee!" cries the white haired girl as she speeds up, even though it's not making any difference.

"Wear mine little lady," begins Hina with a seductive tone, "and let me absorb all that misfortune that surrounds you!"

The wolf girl turns her neck and angrily shouts "how is _THAT_ supposed to please _me_?"

The curse-collecting goddess smiles darkly and says "I know how to spin just right for you~!"

Momiji lets out such a strong wail, even the fairies that were thinking of attacking them run away while covering their ears. The same cannot be said about the perverted pursuers.

The crying goddess lets a chuckle escape her, then she rests her back on the log to look at the light-blue sky and fluffy white clouds, then slowly closes her eyes as she mumbles "they remind me of Suwako."

She shuts her eyes, takes a quick breath, and then notices everything is turning too dark. She thinks that, perhaps, her depression is finally affecting the weather, and so she feels she must get up and deal with this before it gets out of hand.

When she opens her eyes she's met with a surprise that takes her a full minute to realize.

Suwako is floating just behind her head, looking down at her and smiling as carefree as ever; like there's not a single trouble in the world.

Before Kanako can realize what she is seeing, the little blonde's smile becomes pained and she asks "did you mean all of that just now?"

The blue haired woman stares and stares as the realization sinks in very slowly, then she suddenly screams and springs up, grabs her little blonde in a god-crushing hug, and cries "YOU'RE BAAAAAACK! Suwako! My Suwako is back!"

She pushes the seemingly-little girl away from herself and pulls her back in for a kiss, then again and again and again until kero-chan is dizzy and moaning with both delight, and a sense of sickness.

The air-headed goddess squeezes her blonde partner between her ample chest, hums while holding the girl tight, then excitedly says "yes, I meant it! Suwako, I'm so sorry! I swear, I won't be so selfish again, just don't try to disappear again!"

"Disappear?" questions the tiny goddess who has her joyful face squeezed between those soft and bouncy mountains of warm faith, then says "Kana-chan, I wasn't trying to disappear. I was just pissed off, so I took a nap inside Pyonta-kun while I calmed down. I'm surprised you found us. I took all the precautions I could."

Kanako makes a face that lets everyone know how stupid she feels just now but Suwako gently grabs hold of her chin, pulls down, and kisses her sweetheart on the lips.

When the kiss ends, tears well under her eyes as she remembers Kanako's harsh words and says "but I really thought of doing it; to disappear for good."

Even though they are both holding on to each other, the little goddess sobs before starting to cry, yet manages to speak, though with a cracking voice. "That hurt me! That really hurt! I asked Ail to ask for a miracle so I could surprise you; you know, after absorbing his faith, but then you say those things! That hurt so much! I thought my chest was a hole of ice!"

The blue haired woman starts to cry along her blonde partner, then after a choked sob she says "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I undervalued you when I should have treasured you above everything! Will you ever forgive me? Please, forgive this old fool!"

Suwako gives the air-headed goddess a god-crushing hug around the neck, and while the woman is choking she happily cries "alright; I forgive you, you mean old hag!"

When she hears no answer after a considerable amount of time, she pushes the goddess away, asking "Kana-chan, why aren't you-?"

Kanako's head dangles around her skin while her spine tries to reattach, and the blonde only giggles to this and helps her partner by pulling the head back on its socket.

After the blue haired woman revives (almost immediately) and mumbles "what happen?" kero-chan gives her an apologetic kiss on the cheek and says "I said I forgive you; but I want compensation."

The ample chested woman rubs the back of her head to ease her new headache, looks at her little blonde friend with a bit of fright, and asks "wh-what do you want?"

"It's Valentine's Day," begins the little girl; "and you didn't get me my chocolate, so I think you should compensate for that and for hurting me in one swift blow."

Kanako Yasaka can only gulp while looking at those dangerously hungry grey eyes that seem to spell "certain doom" to her. She feels afraid, yet she likes where it is all headed.

* * *

That night, while Ail and Sanae are out on their REAL Valentine's date (which involves a night alone at his house, amongst other things) Suwako is merrily rolling around Kanako's extra-large futon in a very thin (almost transparent) lilac baby-doll.

She giggles and moans mischievously, then seductively says "come on Kana-chan. I am _HUNGRY_ for some of that chocolate, so hurry up."

Kanako enters the room with an adorably bashful face; with red cheeks, glassy wide eyes and cutely pursed lips; and wearing a pink apron and nothing else.

She has her entire lower body covered with chocolate, and right after closing the room's door behind herself, she unties the bottom strap off her back, but holds on to the apron's shoulder straps while nervously saying "a-are you sure about this? I mean, I d-don't really mind, but, um..."

Suwako pulls a pot full of hot melted chocolate out of nowhere, licks her lips seductively at first, then hungrily, and then says "I'm eating you whole, so come here so I can glaze those gorgeous marshmallows of yours too!"

The wind goddess crosses her arms across her chest to cover her breasts while she cries flying tears of embarrassment and exclaims "c-come on, you promised you'd save some chocolate for me!"

The blonde goddess points toward another pot of chocolate on a portable stove to her left and says "you only get to eat _that AFTER_ I've had my fill of you." She turns more aggressive and commands "now COME ON!"

The blue haired goddess sighs, smiles dearly at the smiling blonde before her, then walks her way to her while taking off the rest of that offending apron and thinking "_well, it's not so bad. She eats me first, then I get to eat her afterwards. I like that._"

Kanako's eyes become like that of a predator; she licks her lips as she lies down on the futon while squeezing her breasts together, and even though she's being smeared with chocolate all over her large, soft and bouncy pearls and is about to be eaten, it looks as though she will be retaliating with full force as soon as she gets the chance.

Outside the room's window, Ail and Sanae smile when they start hearing the moans and wet noises coming from inside, then the dense boy suddenly blushes and panics, grabs his girlfriend, then quietly rushes away from the living quarters, and hides behind a tree.

Sanae is about to ask him what happened, but he answers by saying "things were going to get too intense, and I rather we be away, lest we piss off two gods at once."

Sanae chuckles mischievously, looks at her man with predatory eyes, and softly says "well then, you better please this god right here before she loses her temper."

He starts sweating and smiles nervously while asking "um, sure, but how c-could I please such a beautiful goddess?"

The green haired girl chuckles mischievously and grabs the boy under his arms, and then takes off to the air with him, and in a hungry tone she hisses "you can start by feeding her hungry desires~!"

He chuckles mischievously and says "well that's something I can do easily, sweetie. Though I warn you, I don't know when to stop~."

Sanae shakes him up a bit and demands "quiet! Breakfast, lunch and dinner do NOT speak!"

Ail chuckles again, this time more darkly, and says "oh, I hope you brought a walking stick, 'cause I'm going to make you regret those words."

The girl pulls her boy close to her until her body is pressed against his (letting him know she's not wearing her bra), kisses his cheek to make him giggle, then softly says "oh, I'm looking _forward_ to that, Ail-kun."

And so, Kanako learned a valuable lesson, got eaten by Suwako and eventually ate the chocolate covered frog, Ail got to eat Sanae after almost getting eaten by her, Sakuya had her dream of having Remilia for herself in public come true (AND Remilia will get extra beddy-humps from now on), and Satori and Aya are now an accepted couple at the Tengu Village, PLUS they got to get intimate in the river; but what of Momiji and her pursuers? Whatever happened to them?

At the farthest corners of the Youkai Forest; where the greenery begins to give way to dryness; blood, guts, panties and swimsuits are splattered, shredded and torn all over the dirt.

Momiji uses her blood-stained sword to support herself before she falls to the ground, and is panting with extreme exhaustion while trying to hold the tiny shred of skirt fabric she has left to cover her nether regions.

She looks toward the perverted kappa, the lustful goddess, and the hungry karasu tengu, grimaces with disgust, and speaks between pants. "And if... you ever... try that... again... I am going to... to..."

She gulps and licks her lips, her face flushes, then she shouts "ah, who the fuck am I kidding!? I'm having all three of you right now! J-Just give me a second to rest!"

Five feet in front of her, the bloodied, minced girls each lift an arm (or what's left of them anyways), and high five while chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I told you we were tiring her," proudly says the bloody pile of meat that is Nitori.

"Please be rough with me, my dear wolf," hungrily commands the pile of limbs on a bloody torso that is Hatate.

"GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT, TENGU GIRL!" bravely commands Hina, who is unharmed and completely naked, and for some odd reason, her hair looks black and her eyes red, instead of aquamarine.

She grabs her own right breast and squeezes it teasingly, then adds "and you better use that sword hilt on me before I use it on **_you!_** Ufufufu~!"

Momiji's left ear and eye twitch, but she quickly recovers herself, stands up with a viciously hungry look in her eyes, grins toothily, then says "you asked for it! Don't complain when your legs go numb!"

She pounces her meal, and the feast begins, starting with a sword hilt up... a very special place; just as promised.

* * *

The end

Characters and Scenarios belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Ail, Budou, Minako, Mamiko and Lucia were created by Willie G.R.

FEB 7 2013

Written by

Willie G.R.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed this; my first M rated fic. Hope I did good enough, ze. And honestly, I'm not fond of Valentine's Day, but was asked to make a Christmas story and declined, and before that one for Halloween (I should have done that one), and well, in the end, I wanted to make an M rated fic, but never got to write one until now. Ah well, hope you enjoyed.**

Koishi: M? If felt more like a weak T-17. Willie, you really suck at this! And why aren't you with a girl? It's Valentine's soon. You need to get your thing and-!

Satori: That's enough Koishi. You can't expect such things from this perverted little virgin.

Me: I swear you guys; I like you, but you're really pushing my hand here!

Remilia: *Giggles* Funny you should mention your hand. That red string goes nowhere you know.

Me: *EPIC DEPRESSED* *Is sitting in a fetal position with his back to the girls.

Remilia: Whoops. Well what did you expect? You spend all of your time collecting our pictures or playing videogames!

Satori: That's what I told him, but he didn't listen.

Koishi: Can I keep him?

Satori: No, he's too squishy to be your pet.

Remilia: Wow that was harsh.

Me: *Sigh* You see what I have to deal with here?

Remilia: *Smiles* You can take it.

Patchouli: *Annoyed while holding a jar with oil* Fine, I'll treat him this time, but I will kill him if I even think something's amiss! THIS IS JUST A FAVOR MASSAGE!

Me: Somehow I'm more inclined to decline and live a healthy life for-

Remilia, Satori, Koishi: *Take him and throw him at Patchouli* **JUST GO!**

Koishi: *Scowling* What a wuss!


End file.
